What Would Daddy Do?
by ThatScarletWoman
Summary: ...Richard Williams had taught his daughters to never let anyone one-up them or get the best of them... Including each other. When Anna finds Nina in a vulnerable position she wastes no time trying to gain the upper hand. (Set during Tekken 2)


Richard Williams had been ruthless. He had been everything that an assassin should be; strong, remorseless, resilient, most notably...ruthless.

He had raised his two lovely daughters to be just like him; ruthless, efficient killing machines. And they both excelled at killing. They were as deadly as they were beautiful.

Above all, Richard Williams had taught his daughters to never let anyone one-up them or get the best of them... Including each other.

Anna being the youngest had always lived in her sister's shadow. She had always needed to work twice as hard as Nina to earn her father's praise or even attention. Anna didn't know why, all she knew was that she had never been good enough in her father's eyes.

But Richard Williams was long dead; memories were all that was left of him… That and the searing hate that his daughters felt for each other.

Anna had cancelled a trip to Italy because she had received very surprising information earlier that day. Through the grapevine she had heard that her sister Nina was staying in a cheap motel in Tokyo. She had immediately planned her course of action.

At ten-thirty p.m. she stood precariously on the ledge to Nina's motel room on the second floor. The Lightning Scarlet, who usually preferred to wear eye-catching, or sometimes eye-rolling outfits, was dressed in a pair of dark, denim jeans, sturdy, black, knee-high boots and a black turtleneck. A 9mm handgun was holstered at her hip and a .45 tucked in her belt behind her back. She pushed strands of short, brown hair behind her ear with one hand as she strained to hear the signal, her other hand held firmly to the frame of the tiny, bathroom window.

She heard someone on the ground give two short whistles. She didn't look to see who it was, even if she had, the parking lot was dark and she wouldn't have been able to see anything. She worked to quickly open the window, while being careful not to fall or slip; she had thirty seconds at best.

It was unlocked, just as she'd been promised, she hoisted herself up by putting her gloved hands on the inner wall through the window and latching her fingers onto the inside of the window frame. As she did she turned her body sideways in order to fit easily. She slid her body through and seated herself on the edge facing the outside, then twisted her upper body toward the bathroom door and swung her legs in one at a time. She slowly set one foot on the linoleum floor as her hands grabbed on to the frame for added balance. Once she had both feet planted firmly on the floor, she let go and looked around.

The bathroom was small, even in the dim light it was obvious that it had seen better days. There was a musty odor of disuse mixed with the lingering steam and the smell of flowery shampoo. She quickly and quietly closed the window and settled to wait inside the bathtub, as she heard Nina close the front door. She had paid the desk clerk a very generous amount to go knock on Nina's door to tell her that he'd tried to call her several times over a noise complaint.

She stood stiffly in the middle of the tub trying not to get wet from the residual water and watched the crack beneath the door until the light was turned off. She then waited two minutes and stepped carefully out of the tub making her way to the toilet, she put the lid down and sat to wait until she was sure Nina was asleep, or at the very least with her guard slightly down.

Patience was a virtue that an assassin could not do without.

After nearly half an hour she stood up and put her hand around the grip of the gun tucked in her waistband. Slowly and silently she turned the doorknob opening the door just a crack. She didn't see or hear anything and so she ventured opening it further, she saw Nina's dark silhouette immobile on the bed, her blonde hair contrasting with the dark bedding. The light filtering through the drawn curtains enabled her to see the outline of the objects in the room.

Anna pushed the door open with her fingertip inch by inch; her heart and her hands were steady, her breathing even. With silent steps she crept until she reached the edge of the bed. Pulling out her gun she put it against her sister's head.

"What would daddy do?" Anna uttered softly, almost tenderly as she pushed the muzzle of the gun against Nina's temple.

The blonde beauty opened her eyes, startled, her hand attempted to reach under her pillow, but stopped at the sound of Anna pulling back the hammer of her gun.

"What would daddy do if he had his worst enemy helpless and vulnerable with a gun against his head?" The light was dim in the cheap motel room, but Anna could see the hate in her sister's blue eyes. They could have been surrounded by complete darkness and she would have felt it, it was like a fog threatening to suffocate them both.

"He would be smart, he would have already pulled the trigger." Nina's voice was even, almost monotone; it infuriated Anna. She wanted to elicit some sort of emotion from her sister other than the hate bubbling and burning inside her, anger, fear, anything. "How did you get in here anyway?" Nina's question was dismissive, it made Anna's finger twitch on the trigger. "Did you blow the desk clerk?"

Nina was trying to make her lose her temper and she knew it. She would not give her the satisfaction.

"I wish daddy could see you like this," Anna smiled tenderly, "he always thought you were so much better than me. Can you imagine what he would do if he were in this room right now?"

"He would tell you to quit hesitating and pull the fucking trigger." Nina drawled.

"No." Anna shook her head slowly. "He would wag his finger sternly at you and completely ignore me. Or depending on his mood he would beat the shit out of you for letting your guard down and he would beat the shit out of me for making his prodigy look bad."

"Oh, my fucking God." Nina rolled her eyes. "Don't you get tired of dragging your abandonment issues and your daddy issues everywhere with you? It can't be good for your back."

"Not at all, it's what spurs me on, what pushes me to become better." Anna laughed lightly. "Without my daddy issues and my abandonment issues I'm just another gorgeous fashionista."

Nina scoffed. "You need to see a therapist, add narcissism to your list of issues."

"I already did, but I just ended up fucking him."

Nina screwed up her face in disgust. "Figures."

"Don't get me wrong," Anna smiled, "it was great, he actually taught me a few moves I didn't know. Don't ever let anyone tell you that therapists are well adjusted people."

"What do you want, Anna?" She sounded impatient. "Why didn't you shoot me already?"

Anna's blue eyes hardened as she looked at her sister. "Because I want to see the look of fear on your face as I pull the trigger."

Without warning or hesitation Anna pulled back the trigger.

Nina shut her eyes tightly. "Anna!" She gasped as her body went rigid.

She opened them when she heard the click of the empty magazine.

Anna laughed as Nina pulled a black 9mm handgun from under her pillow and raised herself up to her knees exposing herself in her black panties and bra. Anna's hand had automatically reached for the gun holstered at her hip, she had it pointed at Nina's head at the same time that she saw the barrel of her sister's gun pointed at her.

"Twinsies!" Anna exclaimed referring to their identical guns. "Do you realize that your last word was going to be my name?" She chuckled lightly. "You should have seen the look on your face."

"What the fuck are you playing at?" Nina's expression reminded her of her father when he was angry, for an instant she truly wanted to shoot her.

"I told you I wanted to see the look on your face when I pulled the trigger," Anna smirked, "I never said that I wanted to shoot a projectile into your skull."

"What do you want, you dumb slut?"

Anna scoffed. "You're the one who was going to end up with a hole in her head and I'm the dumb one?"

"You were supposed to be in Italy!" Nina defended. "I wasn't-"

"You're right, I'm so dumb, I keep forgetting to go on scheduled trips and put bullets in my gun." She shook her head.

"Don't move, you bitch." Nina warned, "Now tell me why the hell you're here."

"My boss is putting together this little thing call The King of Iron Fist Tournament, I just came by to personally deliver your invitation."

Anna dropped the empty .45 on the bed and slowly reached into the back pocket of her jeans as Nina straightened up on her knees, following her sister's every motion. Anna then extracted an envelope and put it up for her to see, she threw it at her, but Nina didn't flinch as it hit her in the face and fell at her knees.

"Oopsie." Anna shrugged.

"Why would you want me to enter?" Nina narrowed her eyes. "I already proved that I'm better than you at the first tournament."

Anna chuckled. "No, you proved that you won that particular fight, and you also said that you would, and I quote, 'give me a rematch anytime.'"

"What makes you think-"

"Come on," she cooed, "you can't say no, it's printed on fancy paper and everything." She began to slowly back away, leaving her empty .45 on her sister's bed, they were a dime a dozen.

"I think what I'll do instead is just shoot you right here." There was a hard edge to Nina's voice, Anna had gotten to her, she had her right where she wanted her.

"You won't, Sis." Anna's lips curved into a wicked smile. "That's not what daddy would do, he would never back down from a challenge, especially one issued by his worst enemy." The dimness of the room prevented her from seeing Nina's expression, but she imagined her lips pursed and her delicate brow furrowed. "In fact, he would be the one to issue said challenge, just to prove that he was better," she chuckled slightly, "I guess in the end I'm the one who's more like him."

She heard Nina exhale slowly. As she continued to walk backwards toward the door she put her hands up in surrender then slowly holstered her weapon. She could see her sister's silhouette, her arm extended and the gun still pointing at her; but she wouldn't shoot and they both knew it.

Anna opened the door and stepped out into the chill of the night, a satisfied smile adorning her beautiful, delicate features. Her mission was complete, all she needed to do was wait for the tournament where she would redeem herself in the eyes of the world. Where she would prove that between the two, she was the better fighter.

People in the crime world would remember the Williams name. Richard Williams was long dead, but he had taught his lovely daughters well.

His legacy of hate and murder had been successfully passed down.

* * *

 **AN: Hello all! Thank you for reading my first attempt at a Williams Sisters oneshot, I hope you enjoyed it. I know that everyone believes that Nina is the better killer, but if you think about it she failed to eliminate her targets in Tekken 1, 2 and 3, not a very impressive track record. I'm sure that Anna was able to get the better of her at least sometimes, and as we all know she did triumph over Nina in Tekken 2. :)  
**


End file.
